Field of the Invention
The present disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and systems for automatic outdoors television productions. In special, the disclosure deals with television production of sports events.
Description of Related Art
Television coverage of sports is spreading to sports events, which in the past were not covered. A traditional television production is based on several cameras in the field, operated by several cameramen, and a director selecting one camera for viewing at any one time. However, the cost of a such full venue production including a large team and several cameras prohibits high quality coverage. On the other hand, home viewers expect comprehensive television coverage including replays of portions of the event. Production cost may be reduced by replacing some or all the manual processes involved in the production by automatic processes.